Songs For A New World
by Robyn-Enjolras
Summary: Classic rock songs are transformed into a series of Twilight one-shots. So far, they all have stuff from Eclipse in them. That means there's spoilers. So yeah. No flames, please!
1. Touch Me

**A/N:** I was watching this Doors DVD that I found and me and my dad were, like, totally jamming out to "Hello, I Love You," and I was inspired to right this.

And, yes, I am wearing my field hockey polo with the color popped and a ribbon in my hair. Only cause Lestat (lez-tat) told me to. Really.

I feel so preppy –shudders-

Anywaaay.

WAIT! Don't read yet!

Orange Varsity Softball 2008 won their first game in five years last week! w00t!

Kay, now you can read.

**Song:** "Touch Me" by the Doors. From the album _The Soft Parade_.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Twilight thingers or the Doors stuff. Thingers and stuff are very different. Chyeah!

* * *

Bella tries one last time to make Edward get down 'n' dirty with her before marry-time.

"Edddddward," she said in a sing-song voice as she opened the door to the aforemention's room.

"Yo," came the reply.

"_Yeah!" _grinned Bella, "_Come on, come on, come on, come on now touch me, babe. Can't you see that I am not afraid? What was that promise that you made?_"

"Have we decided to quote the Doors now?" Edward sighed, putting down his book, which was the name of Rod's book in "If You Were Gay" from _Avenue Q_.

Emmett, hearing the name of the Doors pronounced, open Ed's door and said, "_Why won't you tell me what she said?_"_  
_Rosalie came in soon after, "_What was that promise that you made?"_

"Guys, go away!" Edward attempted to shoo them out of the room.

"But, Eddie… It's not like everyday that Bella tries to rape you!" pleaded Rose.

"Yes, it is!" laughed Emmett. The two of them then closed the door and continued laughing down the hall._  
_Edward glanced at Bella, who was not conveniently wearing a button-down shirt for once this time. So she had nothing to unbutton and pretend to be… whatever.

"Eddie… pwease!" Bella cried.

He took her in his arms, "_Now, I'm gonna love you till the heavens stop the rain_.Isn't that enough?"

"No," Skanky pouted.

He sighed again, "_I'm gonna love you… till the stars fall from the sky for you and I_!"

"Boooooring," Bella fake yawned.

"Aren't you going to force more lyrics on me?"

"Nah… I'll think of a better song later…" she reasoned.

"But, if I recall, there's still two more verses."

"Yeah, but they just repeat what I already said and what you already said, so it's quite pointless, really. And I know that I will most likely be going nowhere," Bella retorted.

"That's for true…" Edward agreed, "Wanna make cookies?!"

"And then we can paint Jim Morrison's face on them with frosting?!" squealed Bella.

"Uh… sure…" Edward nodded cautiously.

A/N; Yeah, I know kinda bad. Probably really bad. But I just felt like typing it so I did. By the way, I need to enforce the fact that I hate Bella with _**the passion of a thousand burning suns and I am a huuuuuuuge anti-BxE person**_. This was the only scene that I could fit with this song.

I **_PROMISE_** the next one is better!

I am taking requests, by the way! :)


	2. Eve of Destruction

**Song: **"Eve of Destruction" by Barry McGuire

**Disclaimer:** Don't own ANYTHING!

* * *

It was late at night. Jasper was slouched in a chair in his room. Tomorrow was the battle with Victoria's army. He turned on his TV:

_The Eastern world, it is exploding. Violence flaring. Bullets loading…_

.. and then he turned in off. He didn't need that now.

His mind went back to when he enlisted in the Confederate Army.

**(begin flashback. A Confederate Army Enlistment Bureau, 1861)**

"What're you doing here, boy?" asked an old man in front of him in line at the bureau.

"Serving my country! Whaddaya think?" was Jasper's excited reply.

"I see how it is…_ You're old enough to kill, but not for voting._ You think that this war is gonna be quick and over with? No lives lost?" came the response from a middle-aged man behind him.

"Oh, no sir! War's really bad. But…" he tossed his pistol around in his hands for a minute.

The old man pointed at the gun and laughed, "_You don't believe in war, yet what's that gun you're toting?_"

And the middle-aged man put his arm on Jasper's shoulder, "_And even the Jordan River has bodies floating._"

"Even so, **I **don't think this war will last long!" Jasper reasoned. He must've told this to the old man fifty times today!

The old man laughed again, "_But you tell me over and over and over again, my friend. How you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction…_"

Jasper couldn't stand the pessimism surrounding him, "_Don't you understand what I'm trying to say? Can't you feel the fears that I'm feeling today?_ I'm not yet 20!"

**(end flashback. Fast forward to the day before the battle of Galveston, TX. 1862)**

A tired soldier was dragging his feet towards his commander, the dashing young Major Jasper Whitlock. "What're we gonna do about all dem people down there by Mexico?"

"Mexico? Please tell me you mean the one that's only a mile from Galveston. Not the one by Panama!" the major laughed.

"I mean the one you mean. You know that."

"Well, then, yes. We have to try to save the civilians! Obviously!"

The tired soldier sat on a tree stump, "Are you sure they'll attack?"

"_If the button is pushed, there's no running away. There'll be no one to save, fill the world in a grave,_" Jasper explained.

The soldier was ten year's Jasper's senior. He gestured back towards the campfire, "_Take a look around you boy. It's bound to scare you, boy._"

"They might not attack tomorrow. You may never know," Jasper said seriously.

The soldier shook his head, "_And you tell me over and over and over again, my friend. How you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction._"

**(end flashback)**

Jasper had been sitting in his chair now for an hour, his mind far away. He did not want tomorrow to come. All of a sudden, he could hear a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" the southerner's voice cracked.

"Carlisle. May I come in?"

"Sure."

The doctor entered his "son's" room.

"What's wrong, Jazz? Is it tomorrow?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh, you have no idea. _Yeah, my blood's so mad, feels like coagulating._"

"So you've just been sitting here for who-knows-how-long? That's not a waste of time," Carlisle smiled.

"_I'm sitting here, just contemplating. I can't face the truth, it knows no regulation._"

"Well, what would you have done with your troops? The Civil War, kid! C'mon!" an attempt to cheer him up.

"Civil War: _Handful of senators don't pass legislation. And marches alone can't bring integration. When human respect is disintegrating._"

Carlisle agreed, "_This old crazy world is just too frustrating. _But tomorrow will be fine. I'm sure of it. Nothing to fret over."

Jasper remembered the words he had heard so long ago, "_And you tell me over and over and over again, my friend. How you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction._"

Again, his mind went elsewhere…

**(begin flashback. Jasper and Alice's dwelling, 1950s.)**

"Hi, dear! I'm home!" came Alice's piping voice.

"Hey. I'm in here," Jasper called from their living room. He had just bought a new TV last week.

Alice kissed her husband and sat down next to him, "What's on?"

"Good ol' Joe McCarthy! Y'know…" Jasper smiled.

A black and white imago of the infamous senator appeared on the screen. He held up his fist, "_Think of all the hate there is in Red China. Then take a look around to Selma, Alabama. Though you may leave here for four days in space, when you return, it's the same old place._"

"Senator McCarthy! Glad we don't live where he's from," Jasper laughed. Alice joined in.

Happy times.

**(end of flashback)**

"Jazz? Jasper? Helloooo?" Carlisle waved his hand in front of Jasper's face.

"I'm not worried about tomorrow anymore, I think. As I told my soldiers; '_The pounding of the drums, the fight and disgrace. You can bury your dead. But don't leave a trace. Hate your next-door neighbor. But don't forget to say grace!_'

Carlisle laughed.

"I'm going to read downstairs. See ya later," Jasper sat up and walked out of his room.

Carlisle's smile faded after Jasper left the room. He shook his head and he gazed off into space.

"_And you tell me over and over and over again, my friends. How you don't believe we're on the eve of destruction,_" he whispered.


	3. For No One

**A/N:** My internet broke so I had to type the lyrics. Sorry if there's anything wrong.

Thank you to SweeneyPod; my loving, doting, amazing iPod.

**Song:** "For No One" by the Beatles. From the album _Revolver_.

**Disclaimer:**Don't own the Beatles. Or Twilight. That stuff.

Do own SweeneyPod, though. For true.

**Note: **Lyrics are _italicized_. Bella's message is in **bold** and _italicized_. Because then it's less confusing. Usually, I would've put the message in italics.

* * *

Jacob woke up from a particularly long nap. He needed it. Bella had screwed him up quite well. He opened his curtains, just making out the sun was peering over the crystal blue water at First Beach.

_Your day breaks. Your mind aches. You find that all her words of kindness linger on, and she no longer needs you. _

He walked over to the small kitchen. Billy was dosing in his wheelchair in front of the TV. As Jacob strolled over to the fridge, he noticed a few messages on the machine.

"_**Hey, Jake. It's Bella. I'm sorry…**_**"**

He erased the message.

"_**Hey Jake. I'm still really sorry. Please for give me. Love you…"**_

"Skank," he muttered. He erased the message.

"_**Jake!! Please call me back. Well, I'm probably going to be at home all day. Might go to Edward's later to—"**_

That one he got rid of before the end of it.

_She wakes up. She makes up. She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry. She no longer needs you._

After twenty minutes, he finally decided to call her.

"Hey. I'm comin' over."

"Hey, Bells."

"Yo, Jake. What's up?" Bella sniffled as she let he should-be lover inside.

"You cryin' kid?" He held her chin up.

"No. Yes. A little. I was."

_And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. Cried for no one._

"I brought doughnuts!" Jake held up the bag that had "DUNKIN DONUTS!!" emblazoned on it.

Bella giggled, still sniffling. "Cute."

_A love that should have lasted years._

"Shall we?" he gestured toward the kitchen table. He held his arm out for her.

"With pleasure, sir," Bella laughed.

When they reached the table, they sat down across from each other.

"How's school?" Bella smiled.

"It's there… y'know…"

_You want her. You need her._

"How's… leech?" Jacob frowned.

"Fine, I guess."

"Are you sure that you don't want to—"

"Yeah. Pretty sure, Jake," she sighed.

_And yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead. You think she needs you._

"Want me to get you a tissue?" he offered.

"No, I think I'm fine now…"

_And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. Cried for no one._

"But thanks for offering!" she added quickly.

_A love that should have lasted years._

"Yeah…" this was getting awkward for him.

"Would you mind if I run to get something at the grocery store really quick? I won't be that long. I promise. I think Charlie had said something about a hockey game that should be on soon, if you're interested," Bella said this as if she had suddenly remembered something.

_You stay home. She goes out._

Jacob sighed, "Are you going to _his_ house?"

Bella seemed aghast, "No!" she said, grabbing her coat. "Well, he has been acting… weird… lately. I'm not sure if… I was thinking I was going to tell him that—"

_She says that long ago she knew someone, but now he's gone. She doesn't need him._

Jacob felt elated. He could swear he could've heard a French horn in the distance.

"So are you guys…?!" Jacob grinned.

"Yeah… for now…" Bella replied.

_Your day breaks. Your mind aches. _

"I realized… I love you…" Bella whispered, her head down.

_There will be time when all the things she said will fill your head._

"Lemme go to the 'grocery store' with you…" Jacob was on Cloud 9. He even made quotation marks with his finger when he said "grocery store".

_You won't forget her._

She grabbed his hand. He smiled his famous smile.

_And in her eyes you see nothing. No sign of love behind the tears. Cried for no one. _

"_A love that should have lasted years…" _Bella looked up at Jacob.


End file.
